Falling Further
by Queen-morganalefay
Summary: One shot song fic from the song Sgt. Major by Jet. Two Titans cannot admit to themselves the feelings they are having for each other. I can't do summeries. Go figure. Rated PG because...well, because I could. I will not reveal the pairings. Muhaha.


Author's Note: I've always been partial to the PB&J pairing…but I had to put in some comments from the peanut gallery first, just so Ally and Kellster don't murder me on Monday.

Kelly: This is so wrong. SO WRONG!!!! covers eyes

Alex: O.o???Why???Why???

Kelly: Because she is wrong. She is WRONG!!! THIS IS WRONG!!!!

Me: We've established that.

Kelly: You're not allowed to talk now. I will kill you with my mallet.

Me: Oh, good Lord.

Well, while I run for dear life, you read. Go ahead, read. READ I SAY!!!

* * *

Wake up, Major, and stitch on your hat.

You fell out of bed and then you landed in the cash.

So what's in your diary today?

_Falling forever, sinking and falling and screaming, though no sound came. Something was dragging her farther into the fathomless abyss, something heavy, burning black and piercing yellow, something to replace her normal cloak. Masked eyes watched as she fell, a gloved hand extending to catch her, but she wouldn't stop the fall…_

Raven opened her eyes quickly, her dream almost seeming a reality as she fell back down onto her bed. She sighed and rolled out of bed with a groan. Levitation had taken its eerie effect while she had yet again seen the recurring nightmare that had haunted her so passionately in the last fortnight.

Her slim, pale hand brushed against something hidden by the pillows, a small book of velvet and silk, ink-stained and pages worn from the numerous moments spent thumbing through her own entries. Raven re-hid the book, part of the daily routine she had built for herself. Getting dressed with the same mundane, calmed mind that was her trademark, regained after her moment of terror, she began to exit, heading toward the kitchen.

Call on your maid-man, what can he do for you?

Hang out with stupid so you can tell him what to do.

Major this is your day

First that she saw, breaking her already broken concentration, were those emerald eyes, innocent and laughing, so childish…she used to love his laughing eyes, the way his incompetence was made up for by his will to please all, to make sure of her happiness, but now those feelings had drained from her, leaving her empty, and leaving her the feeling of falling deeper into blacks and yellows, masked eyes watching her.

The greeting he gave her was the same, cheerful and so typical of the pop-influenced teen, so unsuspecting that their relationship had fallen apart. His kiss did not occupy her thoughts, did not register. As she sat, trying to understand even the numb brutality of the videogame he and Cyborg were playing, her thoughts and eyes wandered to a branded device, the yellow 'R' bold on the birderang.

She needed to silence the thoughts, but the normal concentration required for meditation could not be attained. Now she could feel Beast Boy's gaze upon her, starting to devise something was wrong, something had changed…

Living alone in a jar

Never gets you very far

I can read your mind

Make you feel alright

Sergeant Major knows what you want

She knows what you are

One day you'll be a star

Sergeant Major knows what you want

Again, and again, the whispered thought in the back of her head, the need to hear his frantic raves, the soaring expectation to hear his voice. And she wondered how she could deny this, even to herself, and how he hadn't figured it out. He was the detective…it was his trademark, his calling, but she sensed he was confused as well.

* * *

Take out your paper and throw it away

Everything is useless. Ain't got a lot to say.

Major, this is your way

The black and white print could not captivate him as it normally did. Searching for a villain's possible next mark could not be completed. He could not apply the adhesive properly to mask his eyes. His entire appearance seemed askew today, a look he normally saved for the relentless hunt of criminal psychopaths, but today he wore it for the blues, violets, blacks, and grays ever swirling and changing and turning his mind. He couldn't turn the colors into words or reason, factors he worked in daily. All sound was cut from him; none of his usual remarks could be formed as he left his room, relishing the darkness and silence. His stride fell into its normal pace, cold and sharp, an army made by one man. Robin's body was not fazed by the unsolvable calculation his mind strained to solve. Everything used to be so simple, back in the days of red hair and bright jaded eyes, but she was so complicated, this new mystery, and he couldn't solve her.

The Major is drowning because he opened his mouth

He starts to explain it, but nothing's coming out.

Major, what can you say?

Immediately greeting him were Star's tan arms thrown around his neck, her long, thick hair obscuring his vision, and though he returned the embrace, he wished for another's.

"Robin! You slept well?" Came her overly eager, breathy voice, making him cringe from the brightness. She provided sunshine when he needed darkness, so much sound when he needed silence, boundless company when he wanted solitude.

"I slept fine, Raven." His answer was in his normal manner, but suddenly his words registered, and as he looked at Starfire's confused and almost hurt expression, the blues and violets marked his mind again. He could see the object of his calculations looking at him, her calm amethyst orbs wide with surprise.

When did his mouth gain its own life, the ability to twist and change his words, and to reveal his thoughts? When did it all fall apart?

I hope that you like who you are

Because living alone in a jar

Never gets you very far.

I can read your mind

Make you feel alright

Sergeant Major knows what you want.

She knows what you are

One day you'll be a star

Yeah, the Major knows what you want

Even through the confusion, his turn was still sharp, still rhythmic, so much like before the world became absorbed by the cool, light fabric of a cloak.

And he didn't bother repelling the darkness by the light in his room, didn't take in his reflection as he studied his tired and preoccupied appearance. Only part of his mind registered the sounds of light foot-fall moving away…

* * *

I know you think that you made it.

I know what I meant to say.

But while you looked in the mirror

I was getting away.

To you there is nothing to say

Her departure was inevitable. Control would be lost, and the emotions she felt were senseless. The look of discovery as he spoke the wrong name, as he looked to her immediately, the emotion in his eyes hidden…it was all more than she could bear. She had to rid herself of this, clear her head, and learn to clear her expression again. Raven couldn't even think the truth she knew to be.

The rain was soaking her through, matting her dark hair. She didn't try to hide herself from the sky's tears, didn't try and shield her body. The rain would wash her clean of this cursed bewilderment as she continued to walk at her fast pace, a small bag slung on her back.

Her pace quickened as she heard someone call her name, the slap of the water as someone ran toward her.

* * *

He couldn't let her leave, leave him with the relentless thoughts pounding the inside of his skull. He could see how her cloak clung to her, and he wanted to shield her from the cold, wanted to hold her to keep her from breaking, or maybe just to keep himself from breaking down.

* * *

His hand, heavy from the gauntlet, stopped her from moving farther away, moving farther away from him. Raven could hear his baritone voice, speaking close to her, not the commands she was used to, but a plea.

"Stay."

This was so wrong, so wrong…she couldn't feel him without consequence, without the fear and hatred and sadness and joy flooding her. Her eyes glowed as he turned her toward him, objects around them lifting as crashing, harder and faster as he leaned toward her.

As his lips pressed to hers, the last she remembered before all control was lost, before she was taken away by the emotions consuming her was the feeling of falling into a sea of yellows, reds, and greens…

And this time she was caught.

I can read your mind

Make you feel alright

Sergeant Major knows what you want.

She knows what you are

One day you'll be a star.

Yeah the Major knows what you are


End file.
